Power Ranger Keys (Dantescifi)
The Power Ranger Keys are used by the Super Megaforce Rangers to morph into their Power Ranger forms (good versions of the Psycho Rangers). Their Japanese counterparts are the Legendary Ranger Keys from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. They also come in toy form. Here is the list of the Power Ranger Keys: *Red Ranger Key *Green Ranger Key *Blue Ranger Key *Yellow Ranger Key *Pink Ranger Key *White Ranger Key *Black Ranger Key *Purple Ranger Key *Violet Ranger Key *Orange Ranger Key *Crimson Ranger Key *Navy Ranger Key *Silver Ranger Key *Gold Ranger Key *Teal Ranger Key *Indigo Ranger Key *Saffron Ranger Key *Amethyst Ranger Key *Vermilion Ranger Key *Chartreuse Ranger Key *Magenta Ranger Key *Viridian Ranger Key *Burgundy Ranger Key *Powder Blue Ranger Key *Scarlet Ranger Key *Cyan Ranger Key *Azure Ranger Key *Lavender Ranger Key *Gray Ranger Key *Beige Ranger Key *Cerulean Ranger Key *Slate Ranger Key *Cobalt Ranger Key *Gunmetal Ranger Key *Copper Ranger Key *Bronze Ranger Key *Khaki Ranger Key *Citrine Ranger Key *Maroon Ranger Key *Olive Ranger Key *Peach Ranger Key *Cream Ranger Key *Sangria Ranger Key *Plum Ranger Key *Emerald Ranger Key *Cerise Ranger Key *Mauve Ranger Key *Moccasin Ranger Key *Aquamarine Ranger Key *Pearl Ranger Key *Turquoise Ranger Key *Platinum Ranger Key *Tan Ranger Key *Bittersweet Ranger Key *Periwinkle Ranger Key *Sapphire Ranger Key *Fuchsia Ranger Key *Dark Green Ranger Key *Mahogany Ranger Key *Sea Green Ranger Key *Claret Ranger Key *Lime Ranger Key *Amber Ranger Key *Ecru Ranger Key *Taupe Ranger Key *Tawny Ranger Key *Lilac Ranger Key *Ochre Ranger Key *Sepia Ranger Key *Celadon Ranger Key *Rust Ranger Key *Orchid Ranger Key *Ash Ranger Key *Steel Blue Ranger Key *Sky Blue Ranger Key *Burnt Orange Ranger Key *Brick Red Ranger Key *Caramel Ranger Key *Marigold Ranger Key *Burnt Sienna Ranger Key *Verdigris Ranger Key *Indochine Ranger Key *Carmine Ranger Key *Linen Ranger Key *Goldenrod Ranger Key *Butterscotch Ranger Key *Terracotta Ranger Key *Heliotrope Ranger Key *Dark Gray Ranger Key *Harlequin Ranger Key *Apple Green Ranger Key *Amaranth Ranger Key *Ultramarine Ranger Key *Royal Blue Ranger Key *Garnet Ranger Key *Rose Ranger Key *Ebony Ranger Key *Ivory Ranger Key *Thistle Ranger Key *Myrtle Ranger Key *Onyx Ranger Key *Chestnut Ranger Key *Lemon Ranger Key *Jade Ranger Key *Auburn Ranger Key *Chocolate Ranger Key *Frost Ranger Key *Sienna Ranger Key *Umber Ranger Key *Sunset Orange Ranger Key *Cadet Blue Ranger Key *Jungle Green Ranger Key *Almond Ranger Key *Mustard Ranger Key *Puce Ranger Key *Dark Brown Ranger Key *Orange Peel Ranger Key *Hunter Green Ranger Key *Charcoal Ranger Key *Salmon Ranger Key *Avocado Ranger Key *Wisteria Ranger Key *Coquelicot Ranger Key *Maize Ranger Key *Reseda Ranger Key *Persimmon Ranger Key *Cornflower Ranger Key *Apricot Ranger Key *Brass Ranger Key *Ruby Ranger Key *Mint Ranger Key *Forest Green Ranger Key *Aubergine Ranger Key *Dandelion Ranger Key *Honey Ranger Key *Lava Ranger Key *Hazel Ranger Key *Topaz Ranger Key *Russet Ranger Key *Pumpkin Ranger Key *Mango Ranger Key *Honeydew Ranger Key *Cantaloupe Ranger Key *Zomp Ranger Key *Alabaster Ranger Key *Pine Green Ranger Key *Strawberry Ranger Key *Oatmeal Ranger Key *Pistachio Ranger Key *Snow Ranger Key *Raspberry Ranger Key *Tangerine Ranger Key *Sand Ranger Key *Yam Ranger Key *Daffodil Ranger Key *Mulberry Ranger Key *Vanilla Ranger Key *Cinnamon Ranger Key *Tomato Ranger Key *Carrot Ranger Key *Blueberry Ranger Key *Watermelon Ranger Key *Denim Ranger Key *Asparagus Ranger Key *Moss Ranger Key *Manatee Ranger Key *Cranberry Ranger Key *Wheat Ranger Key *Pomegranate Ranger Key *Grape Ranger Key *Papaya Ranger Key *Thulian Pink Ranger Key *Erin Green Ranger Key *Arylide Ranger Key *Flame Ranger Key *Shadow Ranger Key *Bisque Ranger Key *Spring Green Ranger Key *Fern Ranger Key *Sunglow Ranger Key *Tangelo Ranger Key *Pear Ranger Key *Springbud Ranger Key *Chartreuse Yellow Ranger Key *Pansy Ranger Key *Apple Red Ranger Key *Capri Ranger Key *Paprika Ranger Key *Blackberry Ranger Key *Gamboge Ranger Key *Buttermilk Ranger Key *Eggshell Ranger Key *Coffee Ranger Key *Flamingo Ranger Key *Shamrock Ranger Key *Licorice Ranger Key *Bubblegum Ranger Key *Pineapple Ranger Key *Coconut Ranger Key *Banana Ranger Key *Celery Ranger Key *Eucalyptus Ranger Key *Beaver Ranger Key *Canary Ranger Key *Midnight Blue Ranger Key *Boysenberry Ranger Key *Robin Egg Blue Ranger Key *Camel Ranger Key *Peacock Ranger Key *Kiwi Ranger Key *Cardinal Ranger Key *Pea Green Ranger Key *Buff Ranger Key *Walnut Ranger Key *Grass Green Ranger Key *Smoke Ranger Key *Ocean Blue Ranger Key *Sunflower Ranger Key *Broccoli Ranger Key *Tanzanite Ranger Key *Peridot Ranger Key *Tumbleweed Ranger Key *Marshmallow Ranger Key *Cheese Yellow Ranger Key *Malachite Ranger Key *Obsidian Ranger Key *Champagne Ranger Key *Toffee Ranger Key *Artichoke Ranger Key *Nyanza Ranger Key *Jonquil Ranger Key *Pewter Ranger Key *Clementine Ranger Key *Xanadu Ranger Key *Dragonfruit Ranger Key *Turmeric Ranger Key *Oyster Ranger Key *Elderberry Ranger Key *Nectarine Ranger Key *Cloud Gray Ranger Key *Quartz Ranger Key *Bone Ranger Key *Arctic Blue Ranger Key *Guava Ranger Key *Tamarind Ranger Key *Durian Ranger Key *Lychee Ranger Key *Zucchini Ranger Key *Starfruit Ranger Key *Mangosteen Ranger Key *Cucumber Ranger Key *Quince Ranger Key *Wasabi Ranger Key *Bistre Ranger Key *Hibiscus Ranger Key *Sapodilla Ranger Key *Feijoa Ranger Key *Peanut Ranger Key *Beet Red Ranger Key *Iris Ranger Key *Raven Ranger Key *Rainbow Ranger Key Category:PR Arsenal